


Kali Belladonna : Mommy Dommy

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Collar, F/F, Groping, Hypnotism, Mindbreak, Mom - Freeform, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Inspired by this prompt!lucky-3833 said:Awesome! So, every year, Kali likes to take a little tour to claim a new bitch or three, either to bring home or to knock up. This year, she visits Beacon, and finds the beautiful Pyrrha Nikos.But I'd been writing a lot of Pyrrha so it's Yang instead.





	Kali Belladonna : Mommy Dommy

Yang's soft booty leaned back into the beanbag chair that was Blake's Mom. A contented smile on her face, the cocky blonde couldn't help but giggle, "I could get used to this." the soft bust pressing into her back, the incredible feeling of Kali's immense thighs effortlessly swallowing down her ass. Everything about the grown woman was perfect, and soft, and just oh so nice.  
"Of course." Kali breathed sweetly into the other's ear, her fingers tracing along Yang's side as the younger girl sat in her lap. Stroking and teasing, idly toying with the huntress's hips. "It's nice to have a mommy, isn't it?" The words had a crimson blush creeping across Yang's cheeks, an immediate desire to rebel against the downright cruel words, but also a weak desire to melt right back into Kali's soft touch, and to nod her head in agreement.  
"W-Well.." she managed to stammer, squirming atop those gentle thighs. Kali presses her crotch forwards and kisses her lap into the squirming girl's body. "I.. I guess?I mean..." Yang choked on her words, the burning blush just made the warm embrace of the kind, sweet motherly figure behind her all the more overwhelming. "Is it hot in here or just me?" the blondey managed to giggle, tugging on her collar to deflect from any sort of question.

"If you're warm my dear." Kali's fingertips traced along Yang's toned abs, her fingers easily able to press the girl's shirt into the indentations of her strong body. Highlighting her perfect, toned frame. "You should take this off~. I promise it's nothing I haven't seen before." Kali's gentle purr tickles along Yang's earlobe, their bodies pressing together so sweetly.  
"If you say so..." Yang spoke without even thinking, her eyes widening as she bit at her tongue, holding back the last word of that sentence. She almost drooled it out like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mommy~. Shaking her head, Yang's fingers pinched her fingers into her yellow vest, and she heaved it, up and over. Tossing it to the ground at the foot of one of the dorm's beds. Her fat tits strained at her yellow bra, goosebumps tickling along her body as those fingers never stopped tracing along her curves. Stroking, squeezing, it felt so nice.  
"Better?" Kali humms, one of her fingers teases against Yang's navel, the other works its way up and along her abs, skirting dangerously close towards her underboob.  
"B-Better." Yang nods her head, some of the heat alleviated, the sweat that trickled down her spine couldn't be blamed on being too warm anymore. But on something else entirely.

"You're so cute." Kali leans her head forwards, resting it into Yang's shoulder, "Mommy wants to make you hers~." Squeeze. Kali's fingers sank right into Yang's beautifully fat tat. Her soft nails hooking against the yellow strap of fabric, and tugging it down juuust enough that the girl's rock hard nipples sprung free!  
"heep..." Yang's thighs pushed together at those words. "D-Don't say stuff like that. You're being.. Silly." ulp. Her throat bulged as she swallowed down a mouthful of spit. Kali had moved so quickly, yanking her bra down that Yang scarce had time to react to the soft assaulting.  
"Mommy is never silly." that lap presses into Yang's curves once more. "She means it~." Yang's thighs squeezed tight around her own dick, her eyes half lidded, everything about the wonderful woman behind her eased her into a sense of total surrender, of mindless bliss. The cuddling was just too much!  
"M.. Mommy?" Yang lifts a palm to her face, wiping a string of drool from her cheek before it dripped onto her bare chest.  
"That's right dear." Kali rolls her body into that girl. "I'm your mommy now."

Kali's black dress slips down, with one hand fondling Yang's bare bust, the other was free to slip between their bodies and tug her outfit from her. THWAP~ Yang hadn't felt a thing of that monstrous slab of feline dickmeat grinding into her ass. Clearly Kali's thighs were just far too thick! Thrusting that spire of extra fat dickmeat between Yang's cheeks only made the blonde blush even harder. "Hnnn.." Yang's body begged her for this. Her hips rolling of their own intention. What little of her mind wasn't completely under the sway of Kali's cougar charms held her fingers back, stopped them from ripping her spats down there and then.  
It was no use of course~ Because Kali was just going to wriggle those curve-hugging shorts from the blonde instead. "There we are, much better, right?" her soft tones encouraged Yang to node, a million thoughts a minute raced through the blonde's head. This was wrong. This was her friend's mom. She shouldn't be doing this. Yang's cock shudders, flexing between her legs, drooling preslop along her abs and pointing right towards her face accusingly. "Just like this~."  
Kali grips at Yang's hips, and hoists them up, slowly. Dragging Yang's asscrack along her shuddering, drooling spire. Yang let out a whine as her soft, pink asshole was sat atop that massive, twitching uncut length. "What if... Someone sees?" the slurred words managed to put up some resistance.  
"There's nothing wrong with a mommy bonding with her daughter~" and with that. Kali THRUST!~ Yang let out a scream as her own dick hardens! The blonde domme of team RWBY's cock splurting preslop along her fat tits! Kali's shaft wasn't as gentle as the milf it was attached to, instead it just slams straight into Yang's fucking ass! The mixture of agony and arousal has Yang's dick harder than she's ever saw it before~. Which meant it was nestled between her bouncing tits!   
Kali thrusts hard into that ass, and her balls kiss into the blonde lap pet's cheeks. She holds onto Yang's hips as the other's eyes roll, and she drools openly onto her cleavage. Onto her cocktip~. Yang's fat dick nestled between her tits, just like Kali's monster was nestled between her asscheeks! Harder~ Faster~ Yang had no idea Kali was even capable of this! Her mind melts from the pleasure of getting her ass fucking pounded! Her shuddering cock splurts pre across her cleavage~ A few dollops manage to land along her tongue. She swallows it down with a moan.

Kali's fat tits pin into Yang's back, the soothing warmth of that motherly embrace never left, even as Yang's ass was fucking destroyed~ Kali's cock was so fat, she'd never take anything like it again! "Mommy~!" Yang let out a cry, the pleasure of giving in to the other's game had another rope of her hot, white pre streaking over her face! "I'm gonna.." Yang moans, her balls tensing the whole while she was bounced on that dick.  
"Then do it! Cum for mommy!" Kali strokes her fingers so softly through Yang's goldilocks, before shoving her face straight forwards.  
"MHMFFFF~" Yang's moans of excitement were muffled around her twitching dick. Her veined cock stuffs between her tits and the tip manages to press into the moaning girl's lips! She cums on command, flooding her face with a massive load of hot, white cream, swallowing it down to the best of her abilities. Of course~ She can't guzzle it all down. A fat bubble of hot white seed bursts from her nostrils before pouring from her blissed out face. Pwah~ Her mouth hangs agape, drooling her seed all over her perfect, bouncing cleavage. Her twitching dick striking the last of its load across her face.  
Kali's climax came during Yang's own, the immense pleasure drove her wild~ Shattering her mind and making her a true disciple to her mommy's cock! That fat cock held itself balls deep into her booty, and unloads streak after streak of thick, steamy seed~.

 

By the time Ruby, Weiss and Blake return, Yang was utterly, completely fucked out. Her dick hangs limp, drooling the last of its cum over the massive puddle of virile nutsludge on the ground beneath. She hangs off the edge of the bed, shuddering and drooling. An utterly ecstatic smile on her face as her gaped asshole twitches and another fat dollop of cream splashes into the puddle beneath. "Y-Yang?!" Weiss was naturally, mortified.  
"Oh don't worry." Kali's cock was looking pretty drained too, she clips a collar around Yang's neck and smiles at the trio, "She'll be coming home with me, isn't that right~?"  
"Nhnn.. Mommy~" Yang managed to moan. Her asshole fucking ruined~.  
"Mommy might be back soon, to get another pet." Kali naturally, kissed her daughter goodbye. Tilting Blake's head back as her tongue thrusts into her throat. Pwah~. "Be good." the stacked milf smiles, tugging the leash to have her ruined cumpet crawl on all fours after her.


End file.
